Final NO feliz
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Para el Amigo Secreto del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más.   Te quiero. Te quiero, Draco. Pero preferiría odiarte con toda mi alma


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a J.K._**

**_Bueno esto esta hecho para el Amigo Secreto del Foro Retos Harry Potter y más. Me toco hacer un Dramione para "Almendroide"(Javy). _**

**_Sin nada más que aclarar nos vemos más abajo._**

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>raco Malfoy camina por la orilla del lago negro y la ve, supone o más bien lo sabe con exactitud que ella lleva esperándolo unos cuantos minutos. No puede evitar que una sonrisa se escape de sus labios al verla pero sus sollozos lo hacen caer en la cuenta de que algo anda mal.

-Llorando porque Weasley no te quiere, Granger- Dijo Draco viendo como la castaña se secaba las lágrimas.

Ella no le responde. Esta cansada del jueguito _"nos odiamos de día, y de noche nos queremos"_, esta harta de esconder sus sentimientos, de mentirle a sus amigos por culpa de Draco, esta cansada de ser la segunda de Parkinson…Eso es lo que más le molesta, ser la segunda de _esa._

-Y vos ¿Qué haces acá? Parkinson se cambio de cama por esta noche- Le dice la castaña apartándose el cabello de la cara que se le pega con el viento.

Él no puede evitar que un suspiro se escape de sus labios. La entiende porque a él también lo canso el jueguito que están jugando, también esta cansado de verla con el idiota de Weasley, la quiere y solo para él.

Los Malfoy son egoístas y Draco Malfoy es el más egoísta de todos, es egoísta por quererla para él aun sabiendo que con Weasley tiene la felicidad asegurada, es egoísta por no dejarla ir, es egoísta por no dejarla ser feliz y a él le encanta ser egoísta.

-Guarda las garras, Leona- le contesta con una media sonrisa de esas que tanto le encantan a Hermione.

-Me haces daño. Quiero dejar se sufrir, Draco. Y creo que lo mejor es no vernos más. Sé que te vas a casar con Greengrass por obligación y aunque no se amen deben hacerlo, se deben casar. Sé que esto ya no da para más…Quiero darme una oportunidad para ser feliz- dice mientras se quita un pequeño anillo del dedo anular e intenta no llorar frente a él.

Ese anillo que para ellos representa una promesa de amor, una promesa de amor que poco a poco se rompe…y es que hay promesas que son para romper y ellos saben que su promesa es una de esa, es para romperse porque no son capaces de cumplirla.

-No me digas esto, Hermione. Yo te…Yo te necesito conmigo para ser feliz, no soy nada sin tu sonrisas, pierdo mi norte si no te tengo, me pierdo sin vos, eres mi razón de existir, Herms. Sé que me tengo que casar pero eso no es impedimento para que podamos estar juntos.

-¡Te estas escuchando, Draco! Ella se merece respeto por más que no la ames y ella a vos tampoco y creo que ambos se deben respetar, no quiero ser la segunda de nadie, ese papel ya me canso. Pero ¿Y yo? ¿Pensaste en mí y en lo que quiero? – Dice mientras lanza el anillo hacia el lago negro.

Él da unos pasos hacia ella y con sus brazos la atrapa en un abrazo. Hermione no lo soporta más y se larga a llorar. Draco le acaricia el cabello y le susurra palabras para tranquilizarla. Se quieren, de eso no hay duda pero los prejuicios siempre estarán presentes en su relación y lo mejor, quizás, que pueden hacer es odiarse, seguir fingiendo ante los demás aunque por dentro se mueran por volver a besarse y lo saben pero eso no impide que les duela. Y él ahora lo único que puede hacer es tranquilizarla y dejarla ir de su lado para que por lo menos ella pueda ser feliz porque lo merece. Una vez que se separan y ella deja de llorar se miran a los ojos.

-¿Qué es esto una despedida? Porque si lo es sabes que no me gustan- Le pregunta despeinando su rubio cabello con una sonrisa amarga.

-Sabes que también las detesto y no, no es una despedida más bien es _**"nuestro final no feliz"**_- responde Hermione con los ojos vidriosos.

La mira intentando sonreír pero sabe que no puede hacerlo en esos momentos. Era sabido que ellos no tendrían un final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas muggles, porque él no es ningún caballero de armadura brillante y ella no es una damisela en apuros. Ellos son el sangre-pura y la sangre-sucia que sienten algo prohibido, porque él posee un apellido respetable hasta no sabe que punto y ella pertenece al maldito trío de oro, porque son como el agua y el aceite, son como el día y la noche, lo suyo es simplemente prohibido. Ambos están destinados a otra cosa. Él se casara con Greengrass y lo más seguro es que ella se case con Ron, él tendrá un heredero con su esposa y ella tendrá hijos, más de uno, con Ron y contra ello no pueden hacer nada porque ellos no pueden sentir lo que sienten por el otro, ellos no deben sentir lo que sienten porque esta mal.

-Hermione, antes de que te deje ir quiero decirte algo muy imponte. Yo te.

-No lo digas- lo interrumpe ella antes de posar sus labios sobre los labios de él.

Sus labios no se mueven, se quedan así sin moverlos porque saben que luego deberán separarse y al otro día volver a odiarse y deberán fingir que los encuentros a escondidas, los besos fugases, las caricias prohibidas entre ellos no existieron. Porque ahora no habrá un _"nos vemos mañana en la noche"_ con un beso cargado de amor y deseo, ahora es definitivo por eso no mueven sus labios, prolongan el contacto sin mover los labios, porque para ellos no hay un final feliz.

Poco a poco se separan. Ella vuelve a soltar unas pequeñas lágrimas y él le sonríe con una sonrisa amarga. Hermione le entrega un trozo de papel y Draco la mira interrogante.

_-Te quiero. Te quiero, Draco. Pero preferiría odiarte con toda mi alma-_ dice ella antes de salir corriendo.

Y él se queda ahí parado con la mirada fija por el punto donde ella acababa de irse corriendo. Pero sabe que es lo mejor para ambos. Con las manos temblorosas empieza abrir el trozo de papel pero el fuerte viento se lo arrebata y por más de que intenta agarrarlo no lo consigue.

-Te quiero, Hermione- suelta mientras se deja caer.

Fue una lastima que no hubiera podido ver el **_"Te amo"_** que iba escrito en ese pequeño y a la vista insignificante trozo de papel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! Bueno la verdad me costo escribirlo porque esta pareja no era de mi agrado...Pero hace un tiempo empezó a gustarme y la culpable es "Almendroide" porque gracias a su historia para el día de San Valentín empece a leer sobre ellos y me hice adicta.<strong>_

_**Javy (Almendroide): Bueno espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Trabaje bastante para que saliera algo decente y creo haberlo conseguido (¿Creo?). Este es el primer Dramione que escribo en mi vida y bueno fue un honor escribirlo para vos :) y sobre todo espero que no sea el único que escriba (Aunque lo dudo) Y gracias por introducirme a esta pareja hermosa. **_

_**Saludos Mica(A los que me conocen) o SxLMalfoy (A los que no me conocen).**_

_**Por cierto pasen por el Foro Retos Harry Potter y más...Es genial y de las chicas ni que se diga, son todas super buena onda y geniales. **_


End file.
